Loop
by Powtion
Summary: Luka has been through everything, and Miku has always had everything. To Luka, her life has been nothing more than a loop of misery, and Miku wants to finally fall for someone. Maybe they can help each other out?


This is my first time writing MikuxLuka, and my first time uploading to this account. I hope everyone is pleased with the results! I've proofread this so there shouldn't be much error, but feel free to point any out if you see them. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Loop.

 **/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)**

"IF YOU AREN'T READY IN TEN MINUTES SO HELP ME," Luka's father yelled with a harsh tone, beating on her door. Luka sat up slowly, running her fingers through her matted hair. "Bastard," she groaned aloud, standing up and stretching out. It wasn't until then that she had actually processed what her dad said, well it was more of the fact that she'd caught a glance at her clock when she was mid-stretch. She been pulled from her a sleep nearly thirty minutes later than expected. Not to mention that it was well into the twilight hours when she finally fell asleep. She shook her head and began searching for something to wear.

She realized that the looking was taking up more time and that she wouldn't even have time for a shower. Luka swore to herself, dousing herself in perfume and rolling on extra layers of deodorant. She grabbed a hanger with a dress, new undies, and a random pair of shoes, the pinkette running into the restroom after. She changed as fast as she could, quickly noticing that her shoes didn't match and were probably a bit too much for the first day of school, but she didn't have time to care. She barely had enough time to brush her teeth and hair.

Brushing her teeth was no problem but her hair sure was without her morning shower. Luka raked her brush through her hair, having to opt for straight hair since there was no time for anything else. She opened the bathroom door ready, but remembered that she'd forgotten her bag. Luka made it to her room and down the stairs in record speed, but it wasn't fast enough because she could see that her dad was fuming. He pulled her into him by her wrists and pushed her into the floor. "What do I always say?" he boomed, "All you are is a useless tease. There's nothing wrong with you, you're just an attention whore! Well, you know what, here's your attention."

He pulled her up from the ground and grabbed her up by the straps of her dress.

Luka couldn't look at him when he got like this, which was almost all the time. It was either him that was like this or his friends, and he never said anything to them about it. He'd let them do anything they wanted with her, anything. The only person she had was her mother, and she only got to see her mom every other weekend, her mother couldn't afford to keep her any more than that, which left her dad the only option. This was also the only break time she had, sure her door locked, but if you pressed down hard enough on it, it would open anyway.

He grabbed her face with one hand and forced her to make eye contact with him. "If you say please, I'll let you go," he spat, the scent of alcohol filling the pinkette's nostrils.

He knew that she couldn't do it, and anyone who didn't know it could tell by her trembling figure. The years of abuse had forced her into seclusion. She didn't have any friends because she couldn't make any, the only person she could bring herself to even talk to besides herself was her mother, and she only spoke words and short phrases to her. The sound her laughter and even her voice was forgotten by many, and the people she had known to be her friends were no longer associated with her. But that was many years ago, Luka was used to the loneliness her life was, it was the way to keep her safest, to keep her from getting even more broken. The only downside to the loneliness was the fact that her memories haunted her, still fresh in her mind as if she was living in a loop.

She closed her eyes waiting for her impending punishment. Her lips wavering and her eyes clenched together as tight as she could do that she didn't have to see what was happening, and so that no tears would fall; she was better than that. The salt-and-pepper haired man slammed her up against a wall. "Why do you do this? You keep on with this charade, and you worry your mother. And for what? Because you're still upset that you killed your best friend, your only friend? That's long gone princess, and she deserved it. She tried to turn you gay, my baby girl, you're not gay," he went on, forcing tears out of Luka's eyes. He kept his tight grip on her chin for a little longer before letting her down.

His words stung at her like cigar burns, worse than any of the physical pain that she'd endured from him personally. She tried to forget, she tried every day but there was no use when her life was the way that it was because of her. Her mom was unhappy and always worried because of Luka's state. She knew exactly what was going on now at her Luka's father's house, but there wasn't anything she could do either. She wanted to get a second job and keep Luka, but Luka always refused, enduring this was the least that she could do. All that Luka could even give her mother to let her know that she okay was a smile, but they were always fake. They had little to talk about, and reminiscing wasn't an option.

Before Luka knew it she was in her father's car on her way to school. There were light red marks on her wrists from where he had grabbed her, and fortunately for Luka, that was all that was visible after a little bit of makeup. She was too tired to care what she looked like, and she hardly had to energy to straighten up her outfit from the roughing earlier. The only thing Luka had to look forward to today was that her mother would be picking her up from school today.

She didn't respond to his query on whether or not he needed to enter the school with her. It was usually her mother who did this, but for whatever reason they'd decided to start this school year on a Friday. She took the walk alone, entering the huge building. The walls were tall, the ceiling high, and the first thing to notice was the huge emblem of the school mascot on the floor, a wildcat. Luka knew that she was late, but she had no idea where to go from this point. She'd somehow lost her map along the way here and was now stuck to her own intuition to lead her. The only things she had with her were a note that her mother wanted her to give the office and her schedule.

The pinkette figured that she'd need to find the office in order to get a pass, and she could give them the note while she was there. She assumed the office would be straight ahead, and it was. She hesitantly pressed the buzzer on the wall to alert someone that she needed service. A tall, husky brunette man was the first to reach her. "Late on the first day? Tsk tsk tsk" he said in a disapproving tone. She pulled the note from her bag and handed it to him. He took the paper from her hand and quickly read over it. Realization set over him and his plain expression turned into a smile. He put the note in his pocket and exited the office so that he and Luka could meet face to face, or face to chest rather. "Oh, you're a freshmen. Nice to meet you Megurine Luka," he spoke, extended his hand for a handshake. She looked at his over, then looked away, knowing that he would see the rings around her wrist if she did.

"Oh right," he said, the same smile painted on his face. "Our goal here is to make every student as comfortable as they can be. I'm the principal here, but all the students call me Big Al, which is fine, too. Well, let's head off to your first class." She pulled her schedule from her bag and handed it to him. The tall man examined it, and nodded before giving the hello piece of paper back to her. "Alright, you have English with Meiko first, I'll lead the way," he beamed. They walked in a comfortable silence, Luka under the impression that he knew of her condition. Luka took note of her surroundings, noting that the classroom wasn't far from the cafeteria.

He had a forcefully knock that reminded Luka of her father's. She couldn't help but to tense up at the loud sound. She could see into the classroom from where she stood, dozens of eyes looking back at her. Luka stared down at her feet, uneasy with all of the eyes looking at her. A click of the door along with the pleasant scent of strawberries pulled her gaze from the floor. There was a tall, curvaceous, brunette woman standing in front of her and her principal. Her hair was styled into a bob, her outfit tight enough to show that she was well endowed, but not too tight.

"Megurine Luka," she smiled, "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for a handshake, and Luka reluctantly responded, not wanting to be rude a second time. "I'm Meiko Sakine, and I'm going to be your English teacher this year," she introduced herself with the same smile she'd had before. "I sent my attendance I think, you know how I feel about these computers, Al," Meiko lightly chided, folding her arms. "Of course, Ms. Sakine. I'm here to talk to you about Ms. Megurine though, you may go ahead and enter the classroom now to get situated," he said, opening the door for Luka to enter. She walked into the room slowly, turning back only to see that the door had been shut again. Now she was completely alone.

"Hey, your seat's up there, next to Hatsune Miku" a girl with a white ribbon in her hair directed her, pointing up next to a girl with teal hair. Luka nodded and made her way to the front of the room. She carefully placed her bag onto the desk and took her seat next to the girl of blue-green hair. She noticed that she was yelling at the guy in the seat next to her. Luka didn't like that they were noisy, but she was glad that the attention was on them and not her. She took her seat and looked at the girl next to her.

Luka thought that she was really cute, childishness written all over her, she had the look of a person in primary school. She watched her motions, noticing that she moved as she talked. It wasn't long before Miku turned around to notice that she was there. Miku introduced herself and already knew her name, she continued to talk at a fast pace, almost too fast for Luka to keep up. Luka's eyelids had become heavy, she leaned her head onto the desk, trying her best to stay awake as the tealette rambled.

 **/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)**

"I hope you don't expect for me to braid all of this, Miku," Lily stated as she pulled out both of Miku's ponytail holders. Miku was known for her twin-tails, but today she wanted to do something different. It's like she was obligated to, this year being her freshman year of high school and all, so it wasn't not just nothing. She had to look extra good today, in order to give off a really good impression. "No," she scoffed jokingly, "I just want you to do two braids in the front, and pull them back super cute, okay?" Miku requested excitedly. She gripped onto the handles of the chair she sat in so she could stay still for Lily, who would get agitated if the tealette squirmed around in her seat too much. She could hardly keep her anxiousness at bay, the combination of her excitement and her nervousness was almost too much for the smaller girl to take.

"First days are always easy, you just go around to all your classes and the teachers call out everyone's names and tell you to behave. There's nothing at all to worry about," Lily assured Miku, which gave her no relief, no matter how many times Lily was to say it. Lily was a senior this year, meaning that she knew the ropes. She knew all the teachers, and she knew her way around the school like the back of her own hand, which always sported a ring with a cute little bumble bee on it.

Lily was Miku's neighbor, they'd been neighbors since the day Miku's family brought her home from the hospital. Her parents and Miku's parents' friendships went back to their high school days, so they always said that they were cousins. They were often at each other's houses, to the point where Lily had a key to Miku's house, and Miku to Lily's. Lily was like a big sister to Miku, always there when she had a question, needed advice or a pep talk, or even needed her hair done.

"All done," Lily beamed as she took a step back from Miku to better examine her work. Miku stood up from the chair and bolted over to the full-length mirror that resided on her door. She examined her hair and spun around in her outfit, pleased with the way it looked together. Today she chose to wear a plain white tee and black overall shorts, her black sneakers the highlight of her outfit. Miku stomped her foot against the carpeted floor and grinned as her shoes began to light up.

Lily told Miku that she was too old to pick out those shoes, but Miku came back with the fact that Lily had, not too long ago, bought a pair of the shoes with the wheels on the bottom. Lily knew there was no arguing with Miku anyways, she always got what she wanted and it was never really anything unreasonable. She'd rather the younger girl stay innocent for as long as possible, that way she would never have to explain things like sex to Miku, who still thinks that babies are delivered by a stork and sex was nothing more than cuddling in the nude.

"I look so cute! Thanks Lily, you're the best!" Miku exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Lily in an embrace. Lily sighed, "Miku, please don't mess up my outfit before I get a chance to show it off." Lily took pride in the way she looked, too, at least on the first day of school. She was clad in an unbuttoned yellow-and-black plaid shirt, a white crop top under that, and some black jeans. Her sneakers matched Miku's, and unfortunately they lit up as well, because she promised Miku that they could match something for the first day. The tealette pouted and crossed her arms, "You just wanna look good for that Yuuma boy." Lily turned her head away to hide her blush, Miku knew her well.

"Let's go get the twins," she shook her head and changed the subject, grabbing her things and rushing downstairs. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye aunt, bye uncle," both the girls said in unison as they headed out of the door, not giving either set of parents a chance to respond. "You know you're going to like somebody one day, and you're gonna get a taste of your own medicine," Lily said after the two of them were seated in her yellow Mustang. The sports car complemented Lily's bad girl vibe, even though she's a "total softy", as Miku would put it, to those she was close to. Once she got used to a person though, it was smooth sailing, otherwise she had a very short fuse. Lily put the keys into the ignition and started the car.

"No because when I like someone, I'm gonna tell them immediately," Miku said with confidence, turning to look at Lily. "Is that right?" Lily asked, pulling her eyes off of the road to quickly glance at Miku. "Yeah, I'm gonna go up to them and get them with my cuteness," Miku answered, staring out of the window. "So is that what happened between you and Len?" Lily asked, a smirk crawling up onto her face.

It was now Miku's turn to blush and fold her arms, "Lilllllly, that doesn't count, we 'dated' for like three days." Lily laughed at Miku's response, shaking her head. Len and Miku had dated for about a month in their first year of middle school. Miku brought Len a banana every day and Len shared his video games with Miku. The relationship came to an end when Len "could no longer deal with the commitment." He swore it had nothing to do with the fact that the new Pokémon game had just come out and he didn't want to share it. They'd of course grown back together from this, both of them agreeing to pretend that it never even happened.

Lily honked the horn as they arrived outside of the Kagamine house, they'd always been a ride for Rin and Len since their house was on the way to the school anyways. They were more Miku's friends than they were Lily's, Lily having her own friends at school, but Lily treated them close, too. "Who knows? Maybe you and Len will try things again one day, then you'll get married and have little Kagamine babies, little Len junior and Lily," Lily suggested, honking the horn for the second time. Miku pretended to gag at the thought. "That's never gonna happen, and what makes you think that I'm gonna name one of my kids Lily?" Miku asked, just as Rin and Len hopped onto the black leather seats in the back of Lily's ride.

They dropped their current conversation to turn around and look at the twins, who were shuffling around frantically. Rin had Len's ponytail in her hand while Len had one hand on her ribbon and the other hand on her face, trying to push her away. "Hey, mess up the leather and you're walking," Lily said in a serious tone. Another thing Lily cared about was, Stefani, her car, named after her favorite musician. The twins had stopped their bickering and both focused on fixing their outfits. Rin had on a yellow shirt with an orange in the center of it, Len had on an orange shirt with a banana in the center of it, and they were both dressed in black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

"Awwww, you two look adorable," Lily teased, grabbing at their cheeks. Soon the car was set in motion again and the next stop was the school. "It's all Rin's fault, she convinced me that school started Monday and I didn't have enough time to get ready. How am I ever gonna get the ladies now?" Len half-groaned, half-whined. "Oh, please, we all know you like boys, there's no reason to hide it anymore," Rin scoffed, shoving Len once more. "I bet I get a guy and a girl before you get anyone with that flat chest," Len argued, shoving Rin in return. "They're still growing!" Rin whined, folding her arms over her chest.

Lily distracted the two from their argument by clicking on the radio, and setting it to play the music from her phone. "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga was soon enough playing from the loud speakers of the luxury vehicle. The trio of blondes began to sing on cue every single lyric that the song threw at them. Miku on the other hand stared idly out of the window, the conversation her and Lily had on loop in her mind. 'Will that someone come along?' she thought to herself, eyes on the many trees they passed along the way.

Miku had never really had feelings for anyone, she liked Len, but it she didn't really care for him anymore than she did for Rin. She just wanted the "boyfriend and girlfriend" title for once, especially since Rin had been "dating" Ritsu at the time and she didn't have her to hang out with anymore. Miku didn't think she would ever like anyone. It wasn't that she wasn't social or anything, Miku wasn't shy at all and wouldn't hesitate to speak up when she thought something was wrong. She figured that maybe she was a lesbian when Lily came out to her as bisexual, but she later came to the conclusion that gender didn't matter to her.

Miku was snatched from her thoughts when something slammed up against the passenger side of Stefani. Lily unclicked her seatbelt and got out of the car with lightning speed, the younger three taking their time in exiting. "Alright, what the fuck is this, Yuuma?" Lily yelled at the pink haired boy whose body was resting up against the hood of her car. He groaned, slowly standing up from his bent position and scratching the back of his neck. He smiled, a faint pink painting his cheeks, "I'm really sorry Lily," he gave off a smile, running his hand through his hair before putting his beanie back on. Lily, moved him and leaned in on her car, inspecting it for error. A gasp escaped her lips as she brushed her hand against the yellow coat. There was a little scuff where Yuuma's skateboard had bumped up against the body, near the wheel. Anger filled the older blonde, it was obvious given her silence.

She stood up and made long eye contact with the skater boy. "Y-You, you're looking really good today," he complimented, trying to lessen his impending punishment. He'd known exactly what he'd done, this being the second time he'd done it. He'd been friends with Lily for years, meaning that he'd seen her wrath plenty of times before. The reaction the group expected was full outrage, the last time having resulted in her punching the pinkette in the stomach and avoiding him for a week. But this time it was different, it was much more severe than anything they'd seen before, she turned and walked away, saying nothing. "Shit," Yuuma said, rubbing the back of his neck again, grabbing VY2, his skateboard, and heading off behind Lily. "She's so hot when she's pissed, maybe Lily and I will become a thing one day," Len remarked, causing Rin to smack him in the back of the head. "In your dreams," she murmured.

The first bell rang, letting them know that it was about time for them to head to class. Len, Rin, and Miku had their first period together, unfortunately for Miku, after that she didn't see the twins anymore until the end of the day. Rin pulled her copy of the map given to all new coming students at orientation and they looked at it together. "Okay, English 1 with Ms. Sakine, room 10B. B is the second floor, so we need to go up the stairs across from the cafeteria and it's a straight shot on the left," Miku directed, tracing her finger along the map as she explained.

The trio headed for the class in a comfortable silence, the three of them much too caught up in taking in their surroundings to find any words to say. When they entered the classroom the first thing to come to their attention was the desks, they were the kind that seated two people. The twins never cared, as they always sat together, but it was always torture for Miku, the last time she got stuck beside the Korean exchange student, who would not shut up about cats, for a whole semester. It wasn't until after they got closer to the desks that they realized that all the desks had name tags on them.

They were the only three in the classroom at the moment, so they were free to snoop and look around as much as they wanted. "I hope I'm not seated next to a mouth-breather," Rin thought aloud as they searched for their desks. "SeeU," Len groaned, "are you kidding me?" Slowly sliding down into his seat. "Ritsu," Rin said quietly, they haven't seen him in so many years, him moving being the reason that he and Rin broke up. She took her seat and slammed her head up against the desk. "That. Is. Hilarious," Len laughed, kicking his legs up on the desk. "Shut up, at least I'm not sitting next to Nekomaniac," Rin turned around, sticking her tongue out at her younger brother.

On the other hand, it seemed to Miku like she was never gonna find her name tag, she had already examined all of the tags in the back of the room and was now approaching the desks in the front row, next to the teacher's desk. "Finally," she groaned, sitting down in her seat. She leaned over to read the tag next to hers. "Megurine Luka," she said quietly, racking her mind to see if she knew this girl. No image was coming to mind so she assumed she was going to be a new student, probably from a different grade school. She shrugged it off and pulled out her teal-and-white striped notebook, specifically for her drabbles.

Little time passed before the rest of the students entered the room, having the same reactions as the trio did upon entering. Eventually the class was full, all except one student, this "Megurine Luka" that Miku had never heard of. "Alright class," the teacher called from the back of the classroom, grabbing every students' attention. "Alright, Ms. Sexine," a cobalt haired boy called out, earning a few chuckles from the class. The brunette sighed, continuing her walk to the front of the room, knocking Len's feet off of his desk in the process. "Glad to have you back in this freshmen class again Kaito," she snapped back at him, clearly annoyed that he was in her presence. This caused the whole class to laugh, except for Kaito who was now slouched down in his seat.

"Now," she said sternly, "since all the laughing has died down. I'll introduce myself." She turned around and grabbed the dry-erase marker from the edge of the board. "My name is Sakine Meiko, but you'll address me as Ms. Sakine unless otherwise directed. This is Freshmen English, in this class you'll learn how to read, write and speak basic English. If you respect me, I'll respect you. It's as simple as that." She spoke as she wrote her name on the board, along with the words "Day 1: Don't be annoying." Under that she rewrote it again, the second time in English.

"Alright, now—" she began before being interrupted by the announcements. "Good Morning Wildcats!" began the voice of Al, the school's principal. "Isn't this lovely? Back at it again with the white pants, as the kids say. Today marks a new year, a new beginning for all students, new and old. I hope you guys are as excited to blaze it into learning as I am. Today's lunch is pizza. No club events have been scheduled as of yet, so that about wraps it up for these announcements. Wildcats!"

Meiko rolled her eyes as the announcements ended, taking a deep breath before beginning again, "Alright, now we can actually—" "Ms. Sakine, please send in your attendance now," Al interrupted her once more. Meiko swore quietly to herself, heading off to her seat and turning on her computer. Oh, how she hated technology. She began to call out the list of names on her computer screen, pausing shortly for a "here" or a cheeky "present," until she resulted that there was only one student absent.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," she sighed, starting to pass out the stack of papers she was meaning to get out. A hard knock on the open door pulled the students' attention to the back of the room. There was the principal, Al, and who they assumed was this Luka girl that no one seemed to know. They muttered quietly amongst themselves as Meiko stepped out of the room with Luka and Al, closing the door behind herself. "Dibs," Len called out as soon as he heard the door click. "No, you can't call dibs until she's introduced herself," Piko remarked. "Says who?" Len rebutted, sitting up in his seat. "Says the bro code," Piko recalled from the fictional book, "Article 7, second, paragraph, fifth line." Len sucked his teeth, slouching down in defeat, "As if she'd want a nerd like you anyways."

"Hey, hey, no need to fight over just the one of the girls, newbies, there are plenty of girls with big racks to go around," Kaito budded in to stop the argument, which resulted in him being ambushed by an array of pens and pencils from the many girls in the class. "Hey, how about the three of you just shut your mouths and read the syllabus?" Miku suggested, agitated by the piggish conversation by the three boys of the class. Being as Luka was gonna be her partner on all her assignments, she was gonna have to be a friend to the girl, even if she didn't know her.

"What? We were just having a light discussion over high school. I was telling them about the sights, for example there's this one for example there's this one chick named Lily—" Kaito carried on, using his hands as he spoke. Len and Piko were idly on Kaito's side until he said the name of a certain blonde. "That's my cousin, you fake playboy idiot pervert. You're gonna keep Lily's name out of your mouth, and _all_ of you are gonna stop talking about that girl like she's a piece of meat," she locked eyes with the blue-haired boy, no words coming from either of them for at least thirty seconds.

He laughed, "Oh, well, it's all good, I'm Shion Kaito by the way." He held out his hand to Miku, who was directly to his right. She glared at him for a second longer before deciding to drop it herself. "Hatsune Miku," she muttered quietly, not bothering to shake his hand. Miku was protective by nature, even if she was all bark, she would fight for her friends and what she believed in. "You're pretty cute, too, maybe we should go out sometime?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Miku rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt, although she had to admit that the boy was cute. "Yeah, no thanks," Miku scoffed, turning away. Her eyes widening as she realized that Luka was sitting next to her.

She was even prettier up close. Her long pink hair reaching the blue jacket that she wore over a white dress. The dress was long enough to barely cover her knees and she had on yellow heels that were taller than anything Miku could walk in, which meant they were more than half an inch. "Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku, but you can just call me Miku. I hope you don't mind that I read your name off of the desk, I hope you don't mind if I call you Luka, too. It'll save time and I'm sure that I'll need your help quite a few times this year. I really like what you're wearing, and your hair is really pretty, too. Hey! Let me see your schedule so I can see if we have anymore classes together!" Miku went on rambling, not even realizing that she had done so. She pulled out her schedule and compared hers and Luka's together, exactly the same except from their names at the top.

"Awesome, and we'll have lunch together," Miku smiled, handing the pinkette her schedule back. "So, what do you like to do Luka?" she asked, figuring that it was her turn to talk now. She had been talking so much that she hadn't realized that the pinkette had fallen asleep next to her. Miku pouted. _Have I really been talking that much? Am I that boring?_ The teacher had reentered the classroom and continued on with how the school year was gonna go. Miku didn't bother to wake Luka from her sleep since she'd be there to help her if she needed it.

 **/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)**

And that's a wrap for the first chapter, let me know what you think, or if you've got any suggestions. I'm open to pretty much anything, I know that not much happened this chapter, but I wanted to give the feel of their backgrounds more.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
